


Soiled

by the_rck



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken likes some parts of the day job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soiled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nikojen in Fandom Stocking 2009.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Ken buried his hands in the potting soil and squeezed. Particles slipped between his fingers and embedded themselves under his nails. He dug deeper, wishing for something more than a bag of dirt. _More than a pot, too. What would it be like to have a garden?_ He sighed, pulled his hands out and studied them. _Or would it just be a place to hide the bodies?_ He wasn't sure why he thought that using a trowel to cut the earth would appeal to him. _It's not flesh. There's no danger, no opponent-- except the weather and insects and...._

He started moving soil by the handful, filling the bottom third of each pot. He lifted one of the plants to be repotted. _Not too root bound._ Not yet. He loosened the dirt around the edges of the pot, inserting a small, dull knife at intervals to pull everything away from the sides. He spread one hand over the pot with his fingers splayed. He turned the pot over so that the plant and soil slid into his hand. He settled the plant into the new pot. He added more soil then added water. He set the plant aside. _In a day or two, we'll know if we need more soil._ He smiled. _Plants never piss me off._

He lifted the next pot. _It's not as good as running-- or killing-- but it's something._


End file.
